


Brightness

by Zrofyre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But it's Close, Cheating, Drinking, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Heavy Drinking, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Voyeurism, emotional/mental abuse referenced, gratuitous use of the word fuck, lots of cussing actually, poe is not a good guy, they don't QUITE use foul words as punctuation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrofyre/pseuds/Zrofyre
Summary: Rey discovers something about her boyfriend Poe; and turns to her closest people - Ben, Kylo, and Matt.
Relationships: Matt the Radar Technician/Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anniversary Fic Exchange 2020





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So a huge thank you to AudibleAudacity - your prompt suggestions were fantastic.
> 
> At first I was thinking of a different direction for this - but it totally twisted and became this painful mess.
> 
> I'm sorry they don't work in an auto shop.
> 
> 5\. Theyre both mechanics at a shop they find out their partners are sleeping with each (bazine and poe) other so they have sex as revenge but it's too damn good to stop 
> 
> This was edited by a trustworthy friend IRL - any residual mistakes are completely and highly apologetically mine.
> 
> Much, much smut and revenge sex is coming. Gotta get it back from my alpha/beta combo.

Rey was crumpled in the small chair in the executive bathroom suite, her slim frame shuddering with the conflicting forces of her rage and her pain. Tears streaked her cheeks yet her fists were clenched on her knees, knuckles white and bloodless from tension.

Firm knocks came at the door. She knew exactly which of the three Solo brothers it would be. Ben was caring but not comfortable with others’ emotions. Kylo was prone to defensive anger and knew better than to be the leading presence.

She hoped the dim lighting - supposedly installed to be a reprieve from the harsh florescent illumination through the rest of the office - hid her state enough. Knowing the boys though, even Matt with his adorkable glasses would read her state easily. They were always attuned to her.

Matt stuck his unkempt locks around the frame of the door. The swift passing of his gaze assessed for any projectiles while also trying to gain a gleaning of Rey’s state. Rey was known around the office to have no qualms about chucking the equipment if it cleared the room fast enough.

“Oh, Rey, what’s going on dear heart?” Matt maneuvered his large frame to awkwardly perch on the arm of the chair next to her. His hands fluttered about as if he wanted to cuddle her but finally fell into his lap to wind together. 

Turning her shoulder so she faced away, Rey scrubbed frantically at her cheeks to erase the evidence of her tears. “Nothing. Well actually something. Something serious. But I need to talk to Kylo about it. And I don’t want this to hurt him. But it will.”

Matt shook his head frantically at the door, telling his brothers to wait. Rey would clam up if they all barged in now. The occasional shiver wracked her body as she came down from the emotional precipice she’d been on, he could see the slump beginning to take her shoulders.

“Dear, you know you can talk to me about anything right? We share everything, so if you tell Kylo he’ll still tell me. Maybe I can help?” Matt was trying to get her to open up. He ran his palms over his tousled blonde hair before cautiously reaching out to clasp her shoulder. He needed to see her eyes to suss out his words. Matt knew how to read his Rey.

“No, Matt. This is gonna hurt so badly! I’m crawling inside, and I don’t want to be the one to hurt him but he needs to know.” Her rage was coming up again and he needed to deflect that, Rey was passionate in her emotions and having her tearing the office up again wouldn’t help anyone’s mood today.

Although he was glad to see a bit of the old Rey back. Even if she was angry and hurting, at least she had emotion. At least she was open again. She’d been slowly closing in on herself for months now.

“Rey, if you don’t want me to help, what about Poe?” Matt hated to bring the playboy into their space, but he was TECHNICALLY her boyfriend so Matt should at least attempt to include the bastard if Rey was this worked up. That’s what a partner was for right?

“THAT FUCKER BETTER NOT-” with that screeching phrase Rey was leaping out of the chair, her untucked blouse plastered to her chest from her tears. She’d kicked her sensible flats off to a corner of the sitting room and in her bare feet Matt noticed his lumbering size even more. A flash of hand and he’d wrapped one arm around her waist, trapping her struggling body against his own.

“Rey, REY! REY CALM DOWN!”

“FUCKING PUT ME DOWN, I’LL GUT THAT WORM! Call me frigid! ‘Just can’t get off!’ Fuck you Poe if you weren’t putting your dick in other WOMEN NAMED BAZINE you maybe could’ve given me an orgasm YOU SPINELESS SACK OF GARBAGE!” Rey was lost in her rage, her tears had come back to cascade down her face, and she still struggled against Matt.

Stunned at the pain and venom in her tone, Matt lost his grip on the banshee that promptly tore from his grasp and slung the door open, cracking it against the wall and denting the knob into the plaster.

The sight of the other Solo boys outside the door silenced her. Staring into Ben’s eyes then Kylo’s, Rey lost all the wind in her sails. The furious energy in her body drained away like a sinkhole opening underneath her until she leaned back and slid down the wall. 

Gazing up, almost childlike with her sorrowful face and tear-shine eyes, Rey locked sights with Kylo, “I’m so sorry, Kylo, I’m so sorry.”


	2. Blinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rage-y angsty painfulness - with confessions - but not the ones you think i'm going for.
> 
> Oh, those'll come.

Sunlight pierced her eyelids, bringing an aching scrape into her brain. Trying to cover her eyes, the blankets were too heavy to lift so she rolled her head to burrow further into the pillow.

Her pillow smelled suspiciously delicious - like hot, sleep mussed male.

When the fuck did her blankets get so heavy? And so fucking lumpy?

Oh God.

. . . 

Kylo stared in a glazed fashion at Rey’s teary face. She couldn’t decide if he was stunned or building a massive rage or breaking down inside.

She was. Breaking down that is.

Yeah, things might have been a bit . . . different than what she’d expected her first long term relationship to be . . . Poe was so good to her most of the time. Sure, he wasn’t the most invested, and occasionally he was emotionally disconnected, but he seemed to truly value her opinions and perspective. She’d never been treated so well by a partner yet, and this continued even after they’d developed the physical side of their dalliance.

Poe wined her and dined her. They took lovely trips to exotic locales and had the most romantic dates with candlelit dinners and musicians, he flattered her and complimented her about so much more than just her female attributes.

Which was fine. Their sex life may have had a few bumps but Rey had honestly thought they’d move past that. They’d figure out how they fit together and it would become everything she’d heard sex could be. 

Or at least she’d thought that would be the case.

The video on her phone, downloaded from the new discreet security setup she’d had installed, testified to otherwise.

Rey was a simmering knot of fury and pain, digging knives into her gut. Her head was a mess with all the see-saw dialogue she and Poe had shared over the many months of their involvement. She didn’t see where she’d missed the signals?

Kylo had to be a mess too. The middle of the three Solo brothers was in a casual but long term . . . THING . . . with Netal for about as long as Rey was with Poe. Netal made no secret she was willing to expand her Solo brother collection yet Ben and Matt never seemed interested.

Funnily enough, because salacious rumors had two or three of the men spending time with the same woman over the years. It could be Matt and Kylo with a stunning redhead, or all three seen on a crowded dance floor with a stacked blond. 

Rey had never imagined it. Never. Never stroked her hungry cunt while blushing at the imaginings of one, two, or all three of the brothers taking her apart piece by piece and leaving her a happily cum filled mess.

Absolutely NEVER. Obviously.

“I’ll tear his head off and shove it so far up his ass he’ll be seeing out of his belly button.”

The rigidly calm words ripped Rey from her mental wanderings. She realized she’d been staring blankly back at Kylo, the two locked in some weird remembering spiral stare, while tears continued to leak steadily down her face.

Kylo was on the edge of a phenomenal explosion. She could hear his teeth grinding, oh god his dentist was going to lose it if he cracked a tooth, and a quiver was bringing life to his preternaturally still frame.

“Sweetie, don’t! I don’t know if they’re still at my place. Maybe . . . maybe it was a one time mistake for Netal? Don’t do anything too rash until you talk to her.” While Rey actively hated the woman with a disgustingly gleeful energy right now, she thought Kylo might have some different feelings over the woman he’d spent almost a year with.

“Rey, my heart, let me help you . . .” Ben reached down with two hands and pulled Rey straight into a full body hug. The oldest of the brothers, he was the most level-headed. It didn’t stop him from being the most lighthearted of the three and he was always looking out for anyone in the company, no matter their connection to him.

Matt sidled up behind Rey, where she was tucked under Ben’s chin. Loosening the messy knot she kept her hair in at the nape of her neck, he began slowly combing his fingers through the tangled strands. It was soothing, but also kind of funny in her head to picture his large hands and thick fingers trying to be delicate with her tresses.

“I don’t give a single flying fuck about Netal. She’s free to sleep with anyone she wants as long as she’s clean when she wants my dick. Poe though, how could he dare to cheat on you? He’s so fucking lucky that you looked at his hang-dog mug let alone spent almost a YEAR with HIM! And he decides to stick his dick in Bazine?!” by now Kylo was pacing in and out of the door of the ensuite bathroom’s secluded sitting area. His shoulders heaved with his breaths as he strode back and forth. If she gave him more time he’d start punching walls and god the repair man had just left from patching the hole she’d left in the drywall from that ridiculously obstinate printer!

Fuck, remember, Kylo almost at explosion point . . . about her?

“Wait, what? You’re mad at POE about ME? What about Bazine, you know the woman you’ve been seeing for the same year?!” Rey almost pulled out of Ben’s soothing embrace, but the gentle rocking and humming he was calming her with, well hell, between Ben and Matt she was going to be a limp noodle.

“Bazine Netal and I are completely open in our non-relationship. But you and Dameron, ugh I can’t say his name without wanting to punch something. I gotta get out of the office.” Now with a purpose, Kylo began collecting everyone’s odds and ends from around the Solos’ office space.

“What the hell? How did I not know about this?” Fuck soothing, she needed more information. Yanking away from Ben, Rey almost ran after Kylo as he strode to the far side of their private space to grab Matt’s wallet and keys. Only Matt’s firmly muttered ‘wait’ prevented her from scalping herself chasing after the frustration.

“Rey, just come with us. We need to not be in the office right now. If other employees happen to be here late, or come back for something they forgot, we can’t be blasting through this where they can overhear. Plus, the repairman just finished patching the wall from you and the -ahem- satanic printer. I really don’t want to have a monthly repair budget.” Ben raised his rational points again. She hated when he was the logical one. Looking up at his honey brown eyes she attempted to glare him into submission, all while Matt slowly tried to pick his fingers free of the knots he’d probably made worse instead of better.

“Just fucking listen for once and come out for a drink, it’ll help us all.” Kylo’s impatience was growing. He was always moving, attacking problems at their source and going to the person or site that was the issue, versus Ben’s more restrained approach.

“Not you, dickhead.”

“Thanks for that Matty-boy. Yes, a single drink for us all, we can sort this out and figure out your next moves. I know a quiet little bar with lots of room.” Kylo tapped his foot impatiently by the office door while looking back through the ensuite sitting room at the other three.

Rey looked around for her backpack and sighed when she saw it was slung over his shoulder. Sure, a backpack wasn’t suited for most office types but Rey wasn’t most. She was their techy machinist guru and a backpack was perfect for her work and her tools.

“Yes, he’s got your backpack. I’ve got your keys and I’ll tuck them into the left side pocket when we get to the car. You’ve got your phone, yes?” Ben slid back into his ‘in-charge’ role, trying to direct the others. Like that would work with any of them on a good day.

But today wasn’t a good day. And yes, Rey wanted a damn drink.

It was a performance for sure, getting all four of them out of the office in a semi-natural fashion then into a car - that was a doozy, did they do this every day? Ro-sham-bo for driver? They freaking LIVED together! - and to Kylo’s ‘quiet little bar’. 

Rey sat in the back next to Matt, because he thought she needed the closeness. He held her hand, quietly, on the seat between them. She loved how he offered his support without the pushiness of Kylo nor the assertiveness of Ben. 

She always forgot they were technically triplets. Fraternal ones, though Ben and Kylo leaned toward each other physically, Matt and Ben fell into similar lines in personality. Despite being adults in their early thirties, the boys still lived together, worked together, and tended to ‘play’ together. Yet they had a seemingly healthy interaction that flourished on each devoting time to something wholly their own.

The setting sun burst between the skyscrapers in flashes, blinding Rey and pulling memories of long evening drives in the country with the beams flickering through the trees as they drove. The buildings loomed sometimes in the same way, but the echoing hardness of city life was no substitute for open fields and dirt roads.

Matt’s thumb stroked softly over her knuckles while he fiddled one-handedly with his phone. Kylo ranted under his breath in the front passenger seat while Ben steadily navigated through the evening commute.

“Fuck. I gotta text Poe, he’ll wonder if I don’t go home after work.” She dreaded the thought of opening communication right now.

“Why the fuck you ever gave that man a key to your apartment I’ll never understand!”

“Shut it Kylo! I thought we had something worthwhile, something to build on!” Rey’s cheeks flushed as her energy made a valiant effort at reigniting. It wasn’t working so well, but her flagging reserves gave it some effort.

“Fucking cool it, Kylo. Let’s get to your bar and each get some grub in us. THEN we can do this.” Matt’s fierce statement, said so bitingly, cut through the car.

“Well somebody needs a snickers.” Ben giggled to himself, always pleased to pester his brothers no matter the situation.

“Damnit yes, I’m fucking hungry. Can this car move any slower? I already paid ahead for a parking garage spot by his bar.”

“Princess, do you want to trade seats with me? I’ll sit by the bear back there and you can entertain Ben.” Kylo's amber eyes gleamed over his shoulder.

“We are NOT pulling over and adding more time to this damned drive.” Matt’s word was law, he got a bit stabby when he got too hungry, but that intern seemed to shrug off the plastic fork in his hand.

Another small circus act of parking and herding all four of them to the bar and Matt was able to rapidly secure them a booth in a corner and five different platters of appetizers. From many a ‘team-building exercise’ aka going to the bar with all your coworkers - company owners included - the boys knew Rey could eat and didn’t care what anyone thought about it.

They settled in and that’s when the bullshit started.

“Why the FUCK was he at your place with Bazine?”

“I have no fucking clue, Kylo. But remind me to burn that bed.”

“Yeah, I’ll help with that one, love.” Matt murmured from his spot diagonally across the table.

“Thanks dear, I’ll have proper salutations for the occasion, just me and my Matt.”

“Back to my questions, me, mine! How do you know this? You’ve been at work all day. And I thought Poe was going to that client meeting?” Kylo was always too impatient.

“Obviously I don’t fucking KNOW why Poe was there with Netal when he has a perfectly good bed of his own. Why my bed?” Rey had already finished her drink? When did that happen. Well fuck it, the boys would look out for her.

“It’s probably the thrill of it, he seems like the type.”

“Ben, I thought he was your guys’ friend?”

“WAS.” 

“Matt! Eat some food before you become as mean as my Kylo. I mean Kylo. Damn, that was a strong drink.” She blinked at the empty glass in front of her.

“Here love, have some of my nachos, they’re so good.” He slid his appetizer of choice over so Rey could pick a couple loaded chips. She stole a sip of Ben’s whiskey neat between bites.

“I still want to know how you KNOW?!” 

Rey kicked at Kylo where he sat opposite her.

“Jesus, Kylo, fucking calm down. I gotta have another drink if I’m going to watch more of it. I couldn’t finish the first time after I saw what was going on.” Rey waved her phone around as if it had all the answers.

“Did you finally install some security? I wish you would just let us help you move into a nicer apartment.” It was a long running argument between Ben and Rey. Well between all the boys and Rey. They thought her unit wasn’t safe enough ( they were right, it wasn’t ) and that they could just help her live someplace nicer ( hint, she wasn’t going to let them pay for part of her rent just because they didn’t like her digs ). 

“I’ve done just fucking fine so far!” Rey didn’t know how her three years with Solo Inc had led her to the best friends she’d ever had. Moving to the city stole her only friend Finn away, he had no desire for urban life, said he’d stick out in ‘the boonies’ as they called it. The boys were like shadows for her, always there, helping her feel safe and sure. “Yes I got some damned security. I’m not taking your handouts.” 

Sipping on Kylo’s fruity menace of a drink, Rey elaborated on the new super discreet security cams she’d installed just two days ago. They were the tiniest things and add in remote capabilities, a large cloud storage, and a few other bells and whistles and she gave in a dropped the very dear sum. 

“If I’d know what I’d find out, I’d’a fucking done this a long time ago. Fucking bastard. Wonder how long this has been going on? Fucking other women on my bed. Fucker.”

“Ok young lady, that might be enough for you.” Matt, suitably satiated by half the nachos, a third of the mozzarella sticks and random bits of every other plate on the table, attempted to rescue the glasses now grouped in front of Rey.

“Fuck you, glasses boy. They’re cute glasses. But fuck you. These are my drinks now. And I’m not that much younger than you assholes. Like 8 years? And girls are WAY more fucking mature that boys.”

“Jesus. Rey. Slow it down. We’d like you to be coherent for the rest of this conversation.” Ben, damned reasonable one that he was, trying to be sensible.

“Fine, fine. Here, you can have your cups back. I’ll pull up the video just give me a minute. This shit hurts.”

“Man I missed you princess.” Kylo had a look in his eyes. Rey couldn’t be sure what it was but she hadn’t seen this expression too much.

“I wasn’t gone?”

“Yeah, you were. You weren’t yourself. You held back from us.” Matt sounded almost forlorn. His hand reached out for hers over the table, her palm dwarfed by his large paw.

“Aw guys, you're my everything in this damned city. I didn’t mean to be all gone. Looking at things, maybe I was trying to be different ‘cuz I was with Poe?” Rey was almost sad at this point. She’d never meant to hurt her boys. But she also couldn’t share her failings with them. They were her BOYS. She didn’t want them to see her as faulty.

“Ok, before we get sidetracked AGAIN, let's see this video.” Damn Ben and his ability to keep them in line. His shoulder was warm against her own where they were squished into the booth. These damn Solo’s and their enormous sizes. The were all three so deliciously big. 

“I don’t know if I can stand to watch this fuck-bucket screw around on our princess. Shit’s stupid.” Rey let her feet rest on the crossed point of Kylo’s shins, as thanks, ya know, for being on her side.

“Aw thanks sweetums!”

“Ugh not that shit again.” Rey winked at Kylo's petulant tone.

“Ok, but guys. Ok. So. Once I saw what was going on I couldn’t watch any more. I turned it off right away. So I don’t know what all happened or what they said even.”

“Nothing she does will surprise or hurt me, Rey.” Kylo was able to see through her motivations, her protests. “She tried to sleep with both Ben and Matt, behind my back. Like, not to my face, but trying to sneak with each of us. So I’m not crazy surprised she’s screwing more guys.”

“But . . . but . . . WHY would you stay with her?!” Rey couldn’t fathom it. She knew she and Poe had things to work on. Rey wasn’t the best lover so they needed more time, but to just ACCEPT it?

“Rey, I haven’t really been with Bazine in at least a solid four months? Ish?”

“What? Ok, nevermind. I can’t with this right now. Let’s get this shitshow on the road.” Keying in to her phone and app, she went to pull up the video saved from her system.

And it was exactly as bad as she thought it would be. They were ridiculously loud. Like obliviously loud. And dramatic. 

Rey couldn’t help herself anymore. To ridicule her own pain and attempt some catharsis seemed the safest move at this time.

“Who moans like that? Sounds fake.”

“The fuck is that? Fucker never tried to fuck me against the wall!”

“He NEVER went down on me! That ass!”

Lost in her own pain and mockery, Rey didn’t notice the boys’ growing silence, their shared looks.

“Oh, ‘You’re just not responsive Rey, it’s ok. I still was able to cum.’ You fucking fuck Poe! Seems you can cum with Netal as much as you want. It’s like a freaking porno.”

“Oh, oh, oh, this whore! Did you hear that! ‘Oh fuck me harder, daddy, make me squirt!” What the fuck ever bi-”

“Did she just squirt on my couch? Remind me to burn that couch. Did she fucking squirt? Women don’t really do that, right? I thought that was made up.”

“She’s got to be faking it. She’s GOT TO BE FAKING IT! WHY DOES SHE GET THREE ORGASMS AND I DON’T GET ONE!”

Rey was dumbfounded. The phone slipped from her hands, the view of Poe and Bazine frantically coupling on her kitchen counters would be forever seared into her mind’s eye. Despite drinking her drink and half of each of the boys’. Maybe Poe was right.

“Maybe Poe was right.”

She sat defeated in the booth, numb and limp with arms braced on the table. Even though she was surrounded by her people, her Solos, she felt naked and alone and wrong. 

Quietly, Ben stood and slid out of the booth. He slipped over to the bar and covered the tab. Rey’s state was attested by the fact that she didn’t even notice, not a flinch of protest for someone paying for something for her.

Matt moved around the table and pulled her unresisting form to the edge of the booth bench. Then he just stood there, broad form blocking the rest of the room. With the ceiling lights behind his head, his face cast in shadow, Matt seemed some pitiless god derisively perusing humanity. 

“C’mon, my heart, let’s get you some rest. We can figure out a plan in the morning.” Ben peered around Matt’s shoulder, seeing her form so still in the seat.

“Princess, I’ve got a really comfortable shirt you can sleep in. Softest thing ever. You’ll sleep like a baby.” Kylo nudged her along from the other bench.

“Guys, what if Poe was right?” Rey mumbled the words as she stood with Matt’s help. The three enveloped her as they moved through the deep night. She felt enclosed, an animal so small and safe nestled in the roots of giant sequoias.

“What was he right about, my heart?” Ben kept his voice low. The streets as they ambled to the parking garage were quiet yet he still didn’t want any witnesses to Rey’s pain.

She was silent for long minutes.

They reached the car, maneuvered everyone into seats and belts, and were driving down the city streets to their shared condo before she began rambling. The vitriol and pain spewed out of her in a torrent of words.

“I’m defective. Poe was my first and I haven’t had an orgasm, or at least I don’t think I have. Poe let me know. Obviously I’m flawed. It takes him some work to cum. Like it’s a job he has to make effort at. I’m sure there’s something wrong with me. Not cold, I get super horny. God, thinking of you three gets me dripping. But I’m not wet for Poe, and I don’t orgasm. He says it’s ok. It’s not my fault. I’m just wired wrong or something. And I was ok with that.”

“I was ok being weird. I accepted that sex wouldn’t be that good but I could still find someone that liked me. Maybe someday they’d love me.”

“But apparently I’m so wrong, so unsexy and so bad at sex that he needs other women.”

“Oh, I’m not going to stay with him. But it hurts that he was right.”


End file.
